Toda Sua
by swenfoxxx
Summary: One Shot baseada na cena entre Emma e Regina, no final do 4x12 "Heroes and Villains".


Regina aproximou o copo dos lábios avermelhados e deixou a marca do batom fosco na beirada do mesmo. Respirou fundo e colocou-o de volta á mesa.

Tudo estava perdido.

Há menos de duas horas havia assistido de perto à partida de Robin. A cena, altamente desgastante e enjoativa, ainda assombrava seus pensamentos e lhe deixava pequenos flashbacks para que Regina não se esquecesse da sensação de vê-lo partir ao lado de Marian. "Esse é o ponto sobre o amor verdadeiro, ele pode escapar por entre seus dedos." Como pequenos e brancos flocos de neve que ainda derretiam pelos cantos mais escuros de Storybrooke.

De qualquer maneira, sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. Ver Robin e Marian deixando a cidade, por um lado, chegou a ser reconfortante. Era como se Regina pudesse sentir uma pontada enquanto seu coração quase totalmente tomado pela escuridão de suas ações tornava-se um pouco mais avermelhado e seus batimentos um pouco menos doloridos e fatigados. Como se seu anseio pelas ações pré-julgadas certas cobrisse o buraco que seu peito parecia possuir.

Por outro lado, sentia o vazio tomar conta de si. Regina havia tragado uma guerra consigo mesma desde o primeiro dia em que pôs os olhos em Robin. Sua paixão era de fato alimentada pelo caçador ou simplesmente por seu contentamento ao saber que podia, concretamente, amar alguém novamente e ser amada numa mesma intensidade?

Seus olhos se reviraram quando ela ouviu o sininho irritante que se balançava de um lado para o outro toda vez que alguém entrava na espelunca que todos melhor conheciam como Granny's. A presença desconfortável de alguém que a observava de longe a irritou. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela murmurava sem se preocupar com quem estaria escutando:

–Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

–Tenho certeza que não. – A loira sorriu. Regina revirou os olhos novamente.

–Não estou no clima para discursos de esperança, querida Emma. – A ironia transbordava em suas palavras enquanto Regina concentrava-se em não observar a loira ao seu lado.

Emma ouviu às palavras com cautela, sem deixar de notar o jeito que Regina balbuciou seu nome. Aquilo ainda não lhe parecia corriqueiro.

–Você está provavelmente me confundindo com a minha mãe. – Ela riu. –Você não precisa de um discurso de esperança, você precisa de uma amiga pra beber. A primeira rodada é por minha conta. – Ela terminou. Regina continuou boquiaberta, mas nenhuma palavra lhe escapava os lábios. – Hein? – Ela sibilou, tentando fazer com que Regina lhe desse a resposta esperada.

–Claro. Por que não? – Ela sugestivou as palavras com o jeito que seus braços se mexiam.

Emma entendeu o sorriso triste e as palavras carregadas de mágoa e sarcasmo como um sim. Ela levantou a mão esquerda e capitou a atenção de Granny.

–Dois shots, por favor. – Ela disse, fazendo questão de usar o mesmo braço para afastar de Regina sua xícara de café preto que provavelmente a manteria acordada o resto da noite.

Por mais fã de cafeína que Emma fosse, conhecendo a mulher sentada ao seu lado, ela tinha certeza que uma noite em claro após um dia tão cansativo como este a resultaria em maus pensamentos e isso era justamente o que Emma estava ali para evitar.

–Sabe, você fez a coisa certa hoje. – Emma mal terminou de formular a frase quando Regina lançou seu descontento em uma batida na madeira do balcão. O barulho estridente fez com que Emma se assustasse.

–Aí está, um discurso de esperança! – Ela exclamou. – Achei que fossemos beber.

–E nós vamos. – A loira a corrigiu. – E isso não foi um discurso de esperança, foi um elogio.

–Eu não preciso da sua aprovação, sei que fiz a coisa certa. – Regina lançou as palavras como flechas que, certamente, pareceram atingir Emma em um lugar desconfortável. – Sei porque, afinal, aqui estou. Miserável. – Ela exalou um suspiro desesperado – Novamente.

Emma sentiu o estômago revirar. As palavras que não eram necessariamente apontadas à ela foram as que pareceram desconfortá-la mais. A loira podia sentir a mágoa em cada sílaba que escapava os lábios de Regina.

–Se te faz sentir um pouco melhor, o Gold também. – Ela deu um sorriso torto e Regina levantou o lado contrário à cicatriz que lhe invadia o batom avermelhado de forma intrusa e simulou um sorriso acanhado. Seus olhos, por outro lado, pareciam sorrir verdadeiramente.

–Bom argumento. – Regina sorriu para a loira, e as duas ergueram os copos até que os mesmos exalassem pelo local o barulho de suas extremidades durante o baque.

Ambas fizeram questão de virar o copo de uma só vez e Emma chegou a perceber o sorriso de Regina ao fim do primeiro shot que ainda descia quente por sua garganta. Emma sorriu em resposta. A loira deslizou a mão gélida até que seu toque se misturasse com as digitais mais aquecidas da morena. Os olhos de Regina se viraram suavemente para observar o toque inesperado.

–Vamos dar um jeito nisso. Eu te fiz uma promessa que não pretendo descumprir, Regina. – A loira sorriu e, por mais cliché que isso pudesse parecer, as palavras reconfortaram Regina. Seus olhos exalaram um brilho diferente e ela abriu o sorriso esbelto que Emma só estava acostumada a vê-la usando quando Henry surgia entre as duas.

–Acho que preciso de mais um desse. – Regina anunciou, afastando-se do toque de Emma com cautela. A loira se reposicionou em sua própria cadeira, como se se recuperasse.

–Qualquer coisa que precisar, majestade. – Emma sorriu. – _Hoje a noite é sua._

* * *

><p>Emma perdeu as contas de quantos copos havia revirado em meio ás gargalhadas e sorrisos compartilhados com a morena ao seu lado. Ela sorriu, jogando o pescoço para trás. O lugar estava completamente vazio e já passavam das duas da manhã quando Emma se deu conta que até Granny já havia se recolhido em seus aposentos. A notícia parecia ter se espalhado depressa, e ela percebeu que a única razão pela qual as duas haviam sido deixadas ali sozinhas, é porque realmente precisavam daquilo. A partida de Robin parecia se tornar motivo de sussurros desconfortantes sempre que alguém se aproximava de Regina e a via colecionando os inúmeros copos de Tequila á sua frente. Cada suspiro indesejado e incômodo recebia como resposta um olhar repreendedor de Emma.<p>

A onda de calor parecia atingir apenas os centímetros que ainda sobravam entre Emma e Regina quando elas se entreolharam novamente. Regina ainda se recompunha da última crise de risos que Emma havia lhe proporcionado.

–Você percebeu o sotaque dele quando chegou? A Inglaterra com certeza perdeu uma figura. – Regina gargalhou e Emma a seguiu com uma risada engraçada. As vozes conhecidas ecoavam pelo local abafado.

–Não está com calor? – Emma a questionou enquanto retirava a jaqueta vermelha que ainda lhe cobria os braços.

Regina afirmou com a cabeça e seus dedos deslizaram até o decote V da blusa azul marinho que ela usava. A ponta dos dedos se firmaram no primeiro botão da blusa e ela o abriu de forma discreta, fazendo com que seu busto ficasse um pouco mais á mostra e, consequentemente, que a corrente de ar fresco vinda de uma das janelas abertas atrás das duas pudesse percorrer também os seios suados.

Emma a observou e, por alguns segundos, perdeu os olhares no busto bem esculpido de Regina. Ela balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhares ferventes para outro canto da sala vazia.

Regina batucou as mãos na mesa enquanto cantarolava uma música que Emma tinha impressão de conhecer. Sua mente procurou registros de onde poderia tê-la escutado. Claramente, era praticamente impossível vasculhar sua mente quando seu corpo ainda possuía tanto álcool. Regina riu para o nada e exalou:

–Sinto falta de dançar. Os grandes bailes e... Vestidos. – Ela relembrou. A mente de Emma a levou novamente para o cofre de Regina, onde a havia visto caracterizada apenas alguns dias atrás.

Ela se levantou do banco onde estava sentada por mais de três horas e estendeu a mão esquerda, oferecendo-a a Regina. A morena ergueu o cenho, incerta se havia entendido o convite corretamente.

–O que é isso? – Regina perguntou, gargalhando. Emma sorriu, mas seus olhos continuavam convidativos e seus gestos também.

–Um pedido. – Ela riu, a imagem á sua frente lhe parecia levemente embaçada, mas Emma pode ver perfeitamente quando os lábios de Regina se estreitaram num sorriso tímido. –Dança comigo, Regina.

Ela gargalhou e seu cenho voltou a se erguer.

–Você não sabe dançar. Não como as pessoas costumavam dançar antigamente.

Emma esboçou um sorriso irônico.

–Você se lembra quem são meus pais? – Ela riu. – Não me subestime.

Regina sentiu-se num beco sem saída. Emma estava logo atrás dela, encurralando-a na escuridão.

–Não tem música aqui. – Ela murmurou, fazendo de tudo para se livrar do momento constrangedor. Por mais que seu corpo suplicasse que ela cedesse ao gesto de Emma, o resto de sua sanidade a impedia de tomar o próximo passo.

Emma usou a mão livre para adentrar os bolsos de sua calça e retirou de lá o iPod branco. Ela o colocou em cima do balcão e sorriu quando a música começou a tocar.

Regina sentiu o corpo enrijecer. Metade de suas ações a seguir seriam dadas por culpa do álcool, é claro. Regina esticou a mão esquerda e devolveu á Emma o toque que ela esperava desde o início da noite. Emma puxou-a mais para perto e Regina se desprendeu do banco.

A loira a guiou graciosamente até o meio do salão. Emma se desprendeu da morena por alguns segundos e, com toda a força que encontrou em si naquele instante, empurrou duas das mesas que impediam seu caminho para longe. Regina riu quando o barulho estridente ecoou pela lanchonete e Emma seguiu o riso gostoso que a morena permitiu escapar.

Emma voltou á oferecer a mão esquerda á ela, que, dessa vez, rendeu-se ao toque sem nenhuma desculpa. Uma corrente de eletricidade estática causada pelo toque das duas arrepiou os poros de Emma e a mesma sentiu os seios se eriçarem contra o tecido da blusa branca que lhe cobria o busto. Regina não pareceu notar, até que Emma a puxou para perto e seus corpos se chocaram num baque silencioso. Emma esboçou um sorriso e Regina esforçou-se para sorrir também.

Era claro que a situação era desconfortável para a morena, mas os motivos ainda lhe fugiam. Emma e ela eram amigas, não eram? Amigos dançam com amigos.

Emma pousou uma das mãos no meio das costas de Regina, que pareceu se incomodar com o toque. Ela pousou uma de suas mãos no ombro da loira e a outra esperou pelo contato de Emma. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram com uma facilidade nunca antes vista e seus olhos pareciam não querer se encontrar novamente.

Emma deu o primeiro passo e Regina a seguiu de forma tão graciosa que os muitos por cento de álcool em sua mente a fizeram se perguntar se a morena costumava ser tão cheia de vida na Floresta Encantada como lhe parecia naquele instante. Seus quadris se moviam perfeitamente junto á batida abafada liberada pelo iPod. Seus olhos, por mais que parecessem querer escapar, exalavam um brilho que Emma não estava acostumada a ver nos olhos de Regina. Emma puxou um de seus braços para cima e, num giro, fez com Regina sorrisse em surpresa. Não esperava que Emma fosse realmente boa como havia dito.

O jeito com que Emma dava os passos fez com que Regina se lembrasse da primeira dança de Snow. O jeito com que os pés desastrados tentavam encontrar seu caminho em meio ao gigantesco salão que a esperava. De mãos dadas com um dos príncipes à candidatura de rei, ela se movia melhor que qualquer uma em meio á pista lotada.

Emma sorriu quando Regina rendeu-se a olhar nos olhos pela primeira vez e, perdida no contato que ela esperava nunca perder, Emma tropeçou.

Os corpos se chocaram contra uma das quinas de uma das mesas que ainda estavam em seu caminho e Regina não viu outra opção restante à enroscar os braços em volta do pescoço de Emma, que fez questão de tentar trocá-las de posição. Assim, ela amorteceria a queda de Regina.

Nenhuma das duas pareceu se importar com o tombo quando as risadas semi-históricas começaram a ecoar. Regina chegou a sentir os olhos marejarem após quase longos e cansativos três minutos de risadas engraçadas; Emma sorriu quando os músculos do rosto relaxaram e ela pôde regularizar sua respiração. Embaixo de si, o peito de Regina subia e descia de acordo com a respiração descompensada.

–Obrigada. – Regina murmurou.

Regina continuava a observá-la, mas Emma não pareceu abalar-se pela palavra quase desconhecida quando se tratava de Regina. Os olhos verdes esmeralda se perderam nos castanhos brilhantes á sua frente.

–Olhe só pra gente. Quem diria? – Regina gargalhou. Novamente, não havia resposta vinda da loira em frente á ela. Regina a observou, tentando decifrar o olhar confuso e perdido que Emma lançava ao redor de onde as duas se encontravam. Emma se sentou no chão enquanto Regina perdeu seus olhares em meio aos pés de mesas e cadeiras que as cercavam. O chão era feito de ladrilhos e isso tornou a queda um pouco mais confortante, levando em consideração que a superfície gélida as livrou do calor insuportável sentido anteriormente.

–Emma. – Regina exalou, chacoalhando os ombros de Emma até que a loira virasse sua atenção completamente para ela. – O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem? Você se machucou? – O olhar preocupado de Regina pareceu adentrar suas pupilas desesperadas por uma luz. Ela despertou sua mente do devaneio em que a mesma havia se afundado, e seus olhos pareceram se arregalar.

Havia entendido onde a história pretendia a levar. Conhecia seu destino, como se houvesse tido uma mensagem do futuro. Sua mente lhe torturou com a imagem de Henry parado a frente da porta de seu apartamento, e como aquela noite havia a levado para uma vida completamente e inesperadamente diferente do que ela imaginava que levaria. Como seus dias se tornaram mais confusos e perdidos em meio a histórias que ela alegava conhecer.

Mas, na verdade, Emma era apenas uma estranha. Uma salvadora perdida. Ela não conhecia absolutamente nada sobre as pessoas que a cercavam e seus afazeres no passado vinte e oito anos atrasado.

Regina, bom, Regina era completamente diferente. Por trás da máscara que ela havia criado para si mesma em busca de uma auto proteção maior do que a lhe era concedida, Regina era uma pessoa tão transparente quanto seus olhos quando mareados. Emma a entendia. Emma via um pouco de si nela. Uma parte perdida. Uma parte que, até a noite de seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário, ela parecia não conhecer. Da maneira mais torta que aquilo pudesse soar, Emma havia encontrado seu lar.

A loira se mexeu incomodamente quando sentiu a diferença do toque de Regina em seus ombros. Ela arregalou as pupilas esverdeadas que, por alguns segundos, pareceram estar mais claras que o normal. Regina entreabriu os lábios desbotados do batom vermelho que havia se perdido na beirada dos copos que ela havia entornado durante a noite e a observou, esperando por uma resposta convincente. Emma seguia o ritmo de sua respiração calma e serena, mas os olhos de Regina continuavam a transbordar a preocupação que a morena não sabia esconder. Normalmente, apenas insultaria Emma, como de costume. Mas, por algum motivo, aquilo lhe parecia uma ideia fora de mínima cogitação no momento.

Emma se aproximou como um cometa descompensado. Regina perdeu a quilometragem de aproximação de seus olhos quando a respiração de Emma pareceu fundir-se com a sua. Com os olhos fechados e as mãos ainda sob os ombros de Emma, a loira podia perceber pela expressão da morena que ela havia levado um baita susto. Emma observou Regina forçar as pálpebras até que elas encostassem na parte inferior de seus olhos, finalmente fechando-os. A respiração passou a parecer mais pesada quando Regina quem tomou a iniciativa.

Com as mãos que ainda percorriam os ombros de Emma, ela adentrou os cachos loiros e fez questão de passar a ponta das unhas pintadas de preto sob a superfície macia e quente que era a nuca de Emma. Seus dedos se firmaram ali e, em poucos segundos, a distância entre as duas já não estava mais lá.

De primeira, o roçar de lábios que parecia provocar pequenos choques nas duas mulheres enquanto elas processavam os acontecimentos e permitiam-se continuar. Emma, mesmo com os sentidos oitenta por cento alterados, pode sentir a textura da cavidade suave que a cicatriz acima dos lábios de Regina formava. Seus lábios se moldaram num sorriso abafado pelos lábios pressionados contra os dela. Regina respirou fundo antes de sentir Emma entreabrindo os lábios com suavidade e delicadeza. Seus dedos se afundaram novamente nos cabelos loiros e ela sentiu a língua terna de Emma deslizar pela entrada de seus lábios, como um pedido para invadi-los afetivamente. Regina descolou as extremidades de seus lábios e pode sentir a língua quente de Emma passear por seus lábios antes de ir de encontro com a sua. Suas línguas entraram num jogo de dominância que Regina não parecia querer sair. O beijo tornou-se desesperado e Emma permitiu que suas mãos passassem pelas costas de Regina, alcançando o cós da blusa azul marinho.

Seus dedos deslizaram pela morna pele cor de oliva entre seus dedos e ela agarrou a carne ali exposta. Seus dedos seguraram com firmeza e Regina grunhiu entre o beijo de forma calorosa. Emma sentiu os seios enrijecerem e, dessa vez, Regina pareceu notar a rigidez nítida em meio á camiseta branca. Deslizando os dedos pela superfície macia que o algodão proporcionava, ela adentrou a camiseta branca e os dedos intrusos se posicionaram sobre o seio esquerdo de Emma. Sua mão parecia possuí-lo quando ela o apertou com firmeza, sentindo a rigidez do mamilo rosado em meio a palma de sua mão. Regina mordeu os lábios de Emma e moveu a mão para fora da blusa branca. Seus dedos percorreram todo o seu busto e ela pareceu tirar as madeixas loiras de seu caminho, quando as empurrou para trás e posicionou os lábios macios e ainda rosados sob a pele quente e convidativa a sua frente. Ela começou com um beijo suave, um roçar de lábios sob a pele branca que, por alguns segundos, ficou rosada com o toque. O segundo beijo havia sido um pouco mais duro. Os lábios se pressionaram contra a pele pálida e sugaram, fazendo com que a pele ali residente lhe adentrasse os lábios. Usando a ponta dos dentes, Regina a marcou. Os dentes pressionados sob a carne fizeram com que o local demonstrasse a vermelhidão de acordo com a intensidade das mordidas que Regina voltava a dar. Seus lábios percorreram toda a extensão visível e Emma continuou a fechar os olhos, grunhindo palavras desconhecidas e que Regina não fazia questão de entender.

Emma se afastou da morena subitamente, e como, num passe de mágica, estava de pé. Ela estendeu as mãos e ajudou Regina a se levantar. Uma vez que ambas estavam completamente recompostas e em pés, Emma a puxou pela cintura, como havia feito no início da noite. Os seios macios se acariciaram entre si quando os corpos se chocaram e Emma soltou um sorriso. Regina a seguiu, os olhos transbordando a luxúria que tanto desejava. Emma voltou a capturar os lábios da morena a sua frente e permitiu que suas mãos se deslizassem até as nádegas de Regina. Emma abaixou o corpo de forma convidativa e, fazendo uma força considerável, fez com que Regina enroscasse as pernas em sua cintura. Emma a beijou novamente, seus braços servindo de apoio para o corpo da mulher mais velha ao seu colo.

A loira fez questão de afastar todos os copos que residiam no balcão, arremeçando-os para longe. Por sorte, poucos deles chegaram a cair no chão. Emma sentou o corpo de Regina no balcão e afastou suas pernas, posicionando bem o corpo entre elas para que o beijo apaixonado pudesse continuar.

-Emma. – Ela sussurrou. Emma pareceu grunhir entre os lábios da morena. – Emma. – Ela repetiu. – Onde está o Henry? Ele pode vir nos procurar a qualquer momento.

-Regina. – Ela sussurrou, dando pequenos beijos sob o lábio cativantemente avermelhado. – Já passa das três da manhã. Ele está dormindo. Meus pais provavelmente o levaram para lá.

Regina sorriu e Emma voltou a concentrar-se nos botões da blusa azul marinho que ela havia desejado poder arrancar a noite toda. No fundo, ela sabia que nem toda aquela ação que parecia completamente insana era culpa do álcool que as duas haviam ingerido há alguns minutos. Aquilo se tratava de algo construído em três anos. Se tratava de olhares ternos que as duas haviam trocado desde a primeira noite em que puseram os olhos em uma a outra. Tratava-se do ódio que nutriram para camuflar os sentimentos pré-julgados errados. Tratava-se de um insaciável desejo nutrido por cada olhar prazeroso.

Antes que Emma pudesse arremessar a blusa incômoda para longe, Regina protestou ofegantemente:

-Aqui não. – Ela murmurou e Emma teve de olhar em volta para lembrar onde as duas estavam.

Emma agarrou Regina pelas pernas, da mesma maneira que havia sentado a morena no balcão anteriormente. Ela abriu o caminho até o corredor de portas que já fazia parte da pousada. Emma afastou-se dos quartos ocupados, abrindo a última porta do corredor. Seus músculos não pareciam cansados quando, com todas as forças, ela empurrou a porta e pressionou Regina contra as costas da mesma. Seus dedos deslizaram pelas pernas cobertas pela calça jeans da morena enquanto o rosto de Emma se enterrava nos seios fartos da morena á sua frente. Emma caminhou com Regina até a cama e, ao chegar na beirada da mesma, soltou seu corpo rígido contra a superfície macia.

Regina mordeu o lábio inferior, e Emma fez questão de arremessar a blusa branca para longe e também desabotoar seus jeans. Regina sentiu uma onda de calor inexplicável quando percebeu que Emma não vestia nenhum sutiã; os seios rosados e redondos a fizeram respirar fundo enquanto ela fazia um movimento convidativo com os dedos.

-Gostou do que viu? – Emma provocou, aproximando-se do corpo que tanto desejava e posicionando seus lábios perto do lóbulo de Regina. Ela mordiscou-o, fazendo com que Regina arqueasse as costas e seus poros se eriçassem eventualmente.

-Com toda certeza. – Ela murmurou em resposta, as unhas passeando pelas costas de Emma até que encontrasse a curva de seus braços, que levava as mãos curiosas aos seios fartos. Regina apertou-os, mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Queria mordê-los. Acariciá-los com o frescor morno de sua língua.

Emma posicionou-se de forma que Regina pudesse saciar suas vontades. Seus lábios se concentraram na rigidez do seio esquerdo. Ela o mordiscou, lambeu, chupou. Seus lábios pareciam não se cansar de percorrer a pele suave. Emma puxou os lados da blusa azul marinho, fazendo com que todos os botões voassem para um lugar diferente no quarto. O sutiã preto ficou imediatamente á mostra e Emma posicionou uma de suas coxas entre as pernas de Regina, fazendo com que ela grunhisse a cada movimento brusco que Emma fizesse.

Regina arqueou as costas, tornando mais fácil para os dedos de Emma encontrar o fecho traseiro. Seus dedos o alcançaram com a mesma facilidade com que ele fora arremessado para a outra extremidade do quarto, sumindo de vista. Emma plantou um beijo terno nos lábios de Regina e sentiu uma urgência incontrolável em saciá-la. Seus beijos percorreram pelo seu pescoço, deixando para trás a linha molhada que traçava o caminho que seus beijos faziam. Ela alcançou os seios em alguns demorados minutos e Regina pareceu apreciar as mordidas que começaram a surgir em meio aos beijos e lambidas que Emma plantava sob os seios dela, que, por sua vez, já não eram tão rosados quanto os de Emma. Sua cor era única e seu tamanho parecia ter sido feito sob medida.

Os beijos e mordiscos foram de seus seios até a barriga chapada e cor de oliva. Emma ergueu os olhos, observando cada grunhido e gemido que Regina deixava escapar enquanto Emma se aproximava cada vez mais do local onde Regina quase suplicava que ela alcançasse.

O cós da calça social preta era feito de strash e, com as costas de Regina arqueadas a cada toque inesperado ou próximo ao destino de Emma, fora fácil retirá-la num só puxão. Emma sorriu ao separar os joelhos de Regina, posicionando-se exatamente onde a morena suplicava que ela estivesse. Emma mordeu o lábio inferior antes de apertar a coxa interna de Regina, que arremessou a cabeça para trás ao sentir as mãos macias em sua virilha. Emma aproximou o rosto da calcinha rendada preta e respirou fundo, exalando numa mesma intensidade. O ar quente liberado por seus lábios afetaram Regina, fazendo com que ela agarrasse os lençóis brancos á sua volta. Emma plantou um beijo sob o material incômodo antes de tirá-lo de seu caminho.

-Eu quero você. – Emma sussurrou. – _Eu sempre quis você_. – Se autocorrigiu, fazendo Regina sorrir.

-Y soy tuya. – Regina balbuciou. – _Siempre he sido tuya_.

Emma pareceu entender o recado quando as palavras a acertaram como tiros á queima-roupa, por mais que seu espanhol não fosse praticado há anos. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada e seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

Ela esperou Regina se pôr sob seus cotovelos, observando cada movimento de seus lábios. Gostava de ser observada. Emma entreabriu os lábios e deixou com que sua língua escapasse dos mesmos, esticando-a até que apenas a ponta encostasse-se à superfície molhada de Regina. Seu clitóris gritava por Emma.

O contato foi imediatamente respondido com um gemido mais alto que o esperado. Emma sorriu ao ver o quão desesperada e á mercê de seus toques a morena em frente á ela estava. Com rapidez e suavidade, fez questão de passear sua língua por toda a extensão que lhe foi concebida. Molhada. Regina estava completamente molhada. Os lábios e sua entrada se contraiam a cada lambida mais a fundo que Emma fazia questão de dar. As mãos foram parar nos quadris de Regina, que os remexia de acordo com o ritmo da loira. Emma puxou-a mais para perto e levou um dedo até a boca de Regina.

A morena observou a ação com cautela, sem uma certeza completamente absoluta do que deveria fazer. Com braveza, ela chupou-o, de forma que sua saliva servisse como um lubrificante natural. Emma levou o mesmo dedo á sua boca, desocupando o sexo de Regina por alguns míseros segundos que pareciam eternidades. Ela usou o mesmo dedo para provocar a entrada de Regina, que contraiu o corpo no primeiro toque, mas logo cedeu a entrada ao intruso que a invadia.

Emma usou um dedo adicional e Regina se remexeu nos lençóis brancos ao acostumar-se com a abertura. A loira observou seus gestos e soube exatamente quando estava permitida a começar. Os dedos se aprofundaram com suavidade e Emma pode sentir o interior viscoso e molhado de Regina. Completamente quente.

As estocadas não demoraram a chegar, mas Emma era cautelosa e parecia ficar completamente atenta a cada reação de Regina. Seus corpos se moviam em sincronia quando a morena sentiu o calor preencher todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam de forma bruta e a corrente elétrica parecia tomar conta de cada uma de suas extremidades. Emma sorriu e abraçou-a, envolvendo os braços em sua cintura enquanto Regina experimentava um dos melhores orgasmos que já havia tido.

Os corpos suados se chocaram e uma Regina recuperada passou a sentir-se completamente irritada com a presença de peças de roupa em seu caminho ao corpo escultural de Emma. Ela invadiu os jeans já desabotoados com uma de suas mãos e, afastando a calcinha de Emma, alcançou seu sexo já pulsante. Emma sorriu ao sentir o primeiro movimento circular feito por cima de seu clitóris. Regina encarou o sorriso como um encorajamento para que ela continuasse o que havia acabado de começar. Seus dedos envolveram a parte externa do sexo de Emma num abraço circular. Ela ia e voltavam com a ponta do dedo e usava os outros dois para separar os lábios menores e tirá-los do caminho.

Emma gemia incontrolavelmente enquanto Regina a seguia com os movimentos cada vez mais intensos. Os lábios de Regina foram parar na pele á mostra do pescoço de Emma e ela grunhiu, rebolando o quadril e esquivando-o em direção aos toques deliciosamente prazerosos de Regina.

-Podemos dizer que eu quis fazer isso desde a primeira vez em que te vi. – Regina sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Emma, que não pode formular uma resposta em palavras, mas seu sorriso á mostra foi o suficiente para que Regina continuasse com suas provocações.

Ela retirou a mão de dentro da calça jeans escura de Emma e, em um pulo, a empurrou contra a cama. Regina encostou os pés de volta ao chão gelado, dando á Emma uma visão completamente privilegiada de seu corpo devidamente nu. Seus olhos brilharam e ela viu a agressividade de Regina quando a morena tentou puxar os jeans da loira para que os mesmos deixassem suas coxas á mostra com mais facilidade. Ela posicionou uma mão de cada lado do cós da calça e o puxou. Emma riu ao ver que Regina nem ao menos se preocupou em verificar se deixaria a calcinha para trás ou não, arremessando-a para longe junto á calça jeans.

Regina observou o corpo da salvadora á mercê de seus toques. Poderia simplesmente mata-la se quisesse. Poderia simplesmente esbanjar sua raiva em Emma e todos os seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Mas Regina mal conseguia tirar seus olhos do corpo da loira á sua frente. Regina mal conseguia respirar eficientemente.

Seus dedos tatearam os seios de Emma, e ela se inclinou para captura-los entre os lábios. Roçou os dentes e a língua quente até que os mesmos se encontrassem mais duros do que já estavam. Os mamilos passaram a parecer pedras que roçavam no interior da boca de Regina, que parecia dançar com sua língua pelo corpo de Emma, que gemia. Regina concentrou-se em atiça-la, mesmo sabendo que, á essa altura, Emma já estaria completamente encharcada e pronta para o próximo round. Seus dedos tatearam a parte lateral do corpo de Emma, sentindo as curvas da loira enquanto seus lábios pareciam acompanhar seu caminho até a barriga dela. A mulher mais velha depositou um beijo poucos centímetros abaixo do umbigo de Emma e isso fez com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiassem, mas Emma apreciou a sensação e mordeu o lábio inferior, tendo certeza que Regina levaria suas ações em conta para continuar suas provocações absurdamente prazerosas.

Regina sorriu ao ver os olhos de Emma se abrindo novamente. Ela queria que Emma pudesse ver todo o prazer que estava prestes a lhe proporcionar. Seus olhos arderam em luxúria quando ela esticou a língua e fez questão de que seu primeiro passo seria um passo e tanto: ela passeou a língua por toda a extensão do sexo de Emma em sua primeira oportunidade. Afastando mais as pernas da loira, ela capturou seu clitóris como um peixe que anseia por uma minhoca. Mas aquela era sua isca. Regina fez movimentos circulares com a língua, fazendo com que Emma jogasse o pescoço para trás, deixando claro a onda de prazer intensa que passeava por seu corpo. Regina usou um dedo desesperado para posicionar-se na entrada da vagina de Emma, que não hesitou em morder os lábios e aceitar sua intrusão. Regina o estocou sem piedade alguma, logo adicionando um outro dedo á brincadeira que estava levando Emma á loucura. Regina ergueu os olhos e observou a loira á mercê de seus dedos que agora se mexiam num ritmo mais frenético.

Regina esticou mais uma vez a língua e passeou a ponta da mesma pelos lábios enquanto continuava a estocar os dedos em Emma. A loira gemeu ao sentir a respiração de Regina se misturar com os dedos que nela penetravam. O prazer e o calor agora pareciam ser duplos.

Emma arqueou as costas e Regina riu enquanto seus orgasmos a venceram, fazendo com que a loira se rendesse ao imenso prazer que lhe percorria as entranhas. Abrindo os olhos, ela se contorceu sobre os dedos de Regina, que parou os movimentos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Apreciava a visão privilegiada que tinha de Emma enquanto seu corpo se entregava á ela.

Era _toda_ sua.

* * *

><p>As frestas de luz lhe atingiam os olhos e, mesmo com eles fechados, aquilo a irritava. Emma abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e fez questão de desviar da luz que praticamente a cegava. A visão embaçada logo ganhou vida e o ambiente pareceu ficar mais nítido.<p>

_Que porra é essa?,_ pensou Swan.

Ela olhou para o espaço preenchido pelo corpo cor de oliva virado de costas ao seu lado. Com a ponta dos dedos, lhe tocou as costas nuas.

-Hm... – Regina murmurou, resmungando. – Já temos que levantar?

A voz familiar lhe invadiu os ouvidos com facilidade. Por que Regina não a estava xingando ou colocando-a para fora depois dos acontecimentos notavelmente desconfortáveis?

Emma não respondeu, então Regina se virou para ela. O mesmo olhar perplexo e confuso que havia lhe lançado antes que as duas se beijassem na noite anterior. Por mais que seus sentidos estivessem um pouco mais eriçados pela quantidade de álcool que lhe corria as veias, Regina se lembrava exatamente de cada segundo da noite anterior. Pelo rosto surpreso de Emma, ela já não tinha certeza se a loira se lembrava tanto quanto ela.

-O que... – Ela começou, mas Emma a interrompeu.

-Isso aconteceu mesmo? – Ela perguntou. – Por favor me diga que estou tendo flashbacks de um sonho completamente insano. – Regina gargalhou.

-Bom, eu presumo que devo concordar com a parte do "completamente insano", já com a parte do sonho... – Ela deixou a frase no ar, mas Emma pareceu captar bem o recado. Ela respirou fundo. – Arrependida, Miss Swan? – Ela balbuciou, da mesma forma que imaginou que faria. Emma ergueu o cenho.

-Não é como se me orgulhasse de ter dormido com você, Regina. – Ela a encarou, esperando por uma tréplica tão mal criado quanto sua réplica havia sido. Regina franziu os lábios e se levantou sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

É claro que para Emma tudo aquilo era uma grande besteira. Ela provavelmente culparia suas doses de Tequila.

-Onde você vai? – Emma perguntou, ameaçando levantar-se também. Regina procurava por suas calças enquanto enrolada em um dos lençóis brancos.

-Embora. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Mas... – Ela começou, mas agora foi a vez de Regina a interromper.

-Mas nada, Emma. – Ela escladeceu, o olhar magoado retornando aos seus olhos. O mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo sem que Emma percebesse? – Eu já sei o que você vai dizer. E já sei que foi um erro, e que estávamos "bêbadas". – Ela gesticulou as aspas com os dedos. – Pra sua informação, eu não me arrependo de nenhum segundo. Nem um mísero segundo. Me lembro de cada detalhe e também me lembro de estar perfeitamente consciente quando resolvemos começar com isso tudo. – As palavras lhe escapavam os lábios sem uma certeza concreta, mas atingiam Emma como rojões.

Emma ergueu o cenho e se levantou da cama, aproximando-se de Regina.

-Você tem uma mania muito desconfortável de tirar palavras da minha boca, Majestade. – Emma completou a frase e Regina estremeceu. – Antes. – Ela disse. – De qualquer coisa. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ela perguntou.

-Você já fez uma. – Regina respondeu num tom carregado de ironia.

-Por que Robin? – Ela questionou e Regina sentiu as pernas bambearem.

-Eu... – Ela começou, mas as palavras lhe fugiram de controle. – Eu pensei que, desse jeito, fosse capaz de esquecer a outra coisa que me preenchia o coração. – Ela procurou por um ponto fixo no chão, mas seus olhos pareciam perdidos por entre seus pés e as estacas de madeira que formavam o chão.

Emma assentiu.

-Eu não me arrependo de nem um segundo, também. – Ela finalmente respondeu, seus braços envolveram a cintura da morena á sua frente e elas se cumprimentaram com um sorriso. – Eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo. – Ela disse, passeando a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas de Regina.

O beijo foi mais calmo e tenro que os últimos que elas haviam trocado. Seus olhos pareciam se cumprimentar e também se beijar enquanto elas se observavam de perto. Subtamente, o silêncio entre as duas mulheres passou a ser confortável para ambas. Os olhos faziam todo o trabalho e pareciam sibilar frases um para o outro.

Aquilo era completamente errado e ia contra todo e qualquer princípio que as duas já optaram, em algum momento, seguir. Era contrário aos rótulos que elas mesmas haviam adotado ao longo do tempo.

A Salvadora e a Rainha Má.

O Anjo caído e o Anjo de mais belas asas.

Duas metades de um só coração.

Duas metades de um só amor.

_Emma respirou fundo. Os olhos tinham um brilho que Regina nunca havia percebido antes. _

_-O que mais preenchia seu coração? – Ela perguntou, a curiosidade fazendo com que suas palavras ardessem e também com que a espera pela resposta fosse torturante. _

_-Você. _


End file.
